Wahre Liebe
by Nachteulchen
Summary: Severus hat Geburtstag und erlebt einige Überraschungen.


**Severus und Minerva – Sonett 130**

Der Liebsten Aug' ist nicht wie Sonnenschein,  
Nicht wie Korallen rot der Lippen Paar,  
Gilt Schnee als weiß, muss braun ihr Busen sein,  
Sind Haare Draht, ist schwarzer Draht ihr Haar.  
Weiß sind und rot die Rosen an dem Strauch,  
Doch solche Rosen sind nicht ihre Wangen,  
Von Wohlgerüchen strömt ein süßrer Hauch,  
Als meines Mädchens Atem hat empfangen.  
Ich höre gern sie sprechen, doch gegeben  
Ist der Musik noch angenehmrer Klang,  
Ich sah zwar niemals eine Göttin schweben,  
Doch auf der Erde ruht der Liebsten Gang.  
Und doch beim Himmel ist sie mir so wert  
Wie jede, die verlognes Gleichnis ehrt.

William Shakespeare

Träge wachte Severus Snape auf. Ihm schien doch tatsächlich die Sonne ins Gesicht. Und das im Januar. Sanfte Strahlen des hellen Lichts fielen durch das Fenster direkt auf das Bett. Wahrscheinlich war es draußen noch immer klirrend kalt und die Ländereien waren weiß von Schnee. Doch Severus fühlte sich großartig. Warm und geborgen.

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf. Und wunderte sich ein wenig, dass er über sich den Baldachin eines Himmelbettes sah. Und noch merkwürdiger kam ihm die Tatsache vor, dass dieser Baldachin kariert war. Dunkelrot und Smaragdgrün kariert. Schottengemustert.

Einen Moment benötigte er, um sich zu erinnern, sich zu orientieren.

Dann breitete sich ein zufriedenes, glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus und er drehte sich sachte auf die Seite.

Neben ihm lag Minerva McGonagall. Sie schlief noch tief und fest, sah sehr entspannt aus und auch sie schien zu lächeln.

Minerva lag auf dem Rücken, nur eine Hand, welche Severus nun sanft ergriff, hatte sie unter der Bettdecke hervorgestreckt. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar breitete sich wirr rund um ihren Kopf über das ganze Kissen aus.

Eine Weile versank Severus in diesem Anblick. Er betrachtete Minerva und sein Herz schlug dabei unnatürlich schnell.

Ihn durchflutete eine solche Wärme, ein solches Glück, eine solche Zuversicht, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Und dabei hatte nur einen Tag zuvor alles noch ganz anders ausgesehen: Es war sein Geburtstag gewesen. Severus mochte diesen Tag nicht und er hoffte immer, dass alle ihn vergessen würden. Doch in dieser Hinsicht war auf Albus Dumbledore kein Verlass. Der Schulleiter nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um eine kleine Feier im Lehrerzimmer zu veranstalten.

So auch gestern. Nach einem langen Tag mit viel Unterricht und noch mehr aufmüpfigen und unfähigen Schülern, sehnte Severus sich nur noch danach, in seinen Kerkern mit einem guten Glas Rotwein vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und einfach alleine zu sein.

Doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten, machte Albus ihm, wie jedes Jahr, einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Schlecht gelaunt und mit grimmigem Gesicht kam er also am Abend ins Lehrerzimmer, wo ihn ein Happy-Birthday-Chor der Kollegen, eine große Torte und ein kleiner Haufen Geschenke erwarteten.

Aber Severus mochte keine schief gesungenen Geburtstagslieder, er verabscheute süße und klebrige Torte und die meisten Geschenke waren nutzlos. Fast niemand machte sich wirklich Gedanken über ein passendes Geschenk, schon gar nicht für ihn.

Und das, was er sich am sehnlichsten wünschte, würde sowieso nie in Erfüllung gehen. Es war ihm sehr schwer gefallen, sich diese Tatsache einzugestehen. Doch was er am meisten begehrte, waren die Gesellschaft und die Aufmerksamkeit Minervas.

Ihm war schon seit längerer Zeit aufgefallen, dass er nachts häufig von ihr träumte, dass er sie bei den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle verstohlen beobachtete und dass sein Puls in ihrer Gegenwart viel zu schnell raste.

Doch es dauerte, bis er vor sich selbst zugab, dass er sich ganz offensichtlich in seine langjährige Kollegin verliebt hatte.

Aber es ihr sagen, das konnte er nicht. Sie war schließlich früher seine Lehrerin gewesen und die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors. Sie war seine Rivalin in fantastischen verbalen Duellen mit intelligenten Sticheleien und sarkastischen Bemerkungen.

Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass diese Frau seine Liebe erwidern würde? Severus' gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihm, dass diese Wahrscheinlichkeit gleich Null war und so kam es für ihn unter keinen Umständen in Frage, auf Minerva zuzugehen.

Die Stimme seines Herzens jedoch ließ sich nicht unterdrücken und so war seine Laune am gestrigen Tage auf einem absoluten Tiefpunkt, denn sein einziger wahrer Geburtstagswunsch würde ohnehin nicht erfüllt werden.

Severus war mehr als genervt von seinen fröhlichen Kollegen und dem Schulleiter, der unermüdlich Zitronendrops lutschte und ständig versuchte, auch ihm welche anzudrehen.

Dennoch bemühte er sich, sich zusammen zu reißen. Er nahm Glückwünsche entgegen, probierte von der Torte, packte seine Geschenke aus, bedankte sich artig.

Minervas Geschenk bewahrte er sich bis zum Schluss auf. Es war lang, hatte eine runde Form und war ausgesprochen hübsch eingepackt. Ganz nach Severus Geschmack: Ein schlichtes, dunkelgrünes Einwickelpapier mit einem einzelnen, farblich passenden Geschenkband. Kein unnötiger Firlefanz, kein kitschiger Schnickschnack.

Behutsam wickelte er es aus und bemerkte, wie er dabei gespannt von Minerva beobachtet wurde. Severus konnte es kaum glauben, aber das machte ihn ein wenig nervös.

Endlich hatte er es geschafft und zum Vorschein kam eine Flasche Rotwein. Fachkundig studierte Severus das Etikett und er war überrascht. Es handelte sich um einen seiner Lieblingsweine, eine Sorte von unglaublicher Qualität, nicht einfach zu bekommen. Als er schließlich den Jahrgang des Weines entdeckte, war er endgültig sprachlos: 1960. Sein Geburtsjahr.

Er war überwältigt; welche Mühe musste es Minerva bereitet haben, diesen Wein zu erstehen. Und das hatte sie nur für ihn getan. Ein wenig Hoffnung machte sich in Severus breit.

Er suchte, noch immer um Worte verlegen, was bei Severus Snape bestimmt nicht oft vorkam, Minervas Blick. Doch diese stürmte schon auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn

„Gratuliere, mein Lieber! Wie ich sehe, kommt mein Geschenk gut an. Da habe ich es auf meine alten Tage doch tatsächlich noch geschafft, dich einmal sprachlos zu machen.", sagte sie vergnügt.

Severus murmelte ein „Danke" und genoss diese Umarmung, er sog Minervas Duft tief in sich ein und versuchte, sich das Gefühl dieser Berührung genau einzuprägen. Es fiel ihm schwer, Minerva loszulassen, doch es musste wohl oder übel sein.

Und schon wenig später wurde sie von Albus in ein Gespräch verwickelt und Sybill Trelawney nahm Severus in Beschlag, um ihm zu berichten, was sie am Nachmittag über ihn in ihrer Kristallkugel gesehen hatte.

So sehr Severus sich auch über das Geschenk Minervas freute, trat doch auch schnell wieder eine gewisse Ernüchterung ein und seine schlechte Laune kehrte zurück. Sicherlich hatte Minerva sich so viel Mühe gemacht, weil sie ihn als Freund schätzte. Mehr war da nicht und auch jetzt unterhielt sie sich fröhlich mit allen Anwesenden, ohne eine außergewöhnliche Nähe zu Severus zu suchen. Der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer, der vorhin in ihm erwacht war, fiel jäh in sich zusammen.

Severus hörte den absurden Ausführungen Sybills kaum zu und schon nach wenigen Minuten ließ er sie einfach stehen. Sie blickte ihm ein wenig empört hinterher, wandte sich dann jedoch mit einem Schulterzucken an Professor Sinistra.

Severus ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, und stellte fest, dass ihm keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit mehr geschenkt wurde. Also nahm er sich seine Geschenke vom Tisch und verließ mit wehender Robe das Lehrerzimmer.

Draußen atmete er erleichtert auf. Endlich konnte er sich in seine eigenen vier Wände zurückziehen.

Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich auf den Weg.

Plötzlich jedoch spürte er, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Und die leisen, tapsenden Geräusche sowie das Schnurren, das er vernahm, waren ihm vertraut, erfreuten ihn und ließen sein Herz erneut höher schlagen. Er wurde ein wenig langsamer und blickte zur Seite. Neben ihm her lief eine hübsche, getigerte Katze mit einem quadratischen Muster rund um die Augen.

Severus lächelte sie an und sagte:

„Schön, dass du da bist, Minerva."

Die Katze blieb stehen und einen Sekundenbruchteil später stand Minerva vor Severus. Sie ergriff seine Hand und flüsterte:

„Kommst du mit mir?"

Ohne zu Zögern folgte Severus Minerva in ihre Räume. Wie oft hatten sie dort schon zusammen gesessen, sich unterhalten, diskutiert, gemeinsam gelacht…

Die Beiden machten es sich auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin gemütlich. Sie tranken Rotwein und Minerva hatte eine Schale mit selbstgebackenen Ingwerkeksen auf den haselnussbraunen Couchtisch gestellt. Severus wusste, dass sie diese Kekse, gebacken nach einem original schottischen Rezept ihrer Urgroßmutter, liebte, und mittlerweile hatte auch er Gefallen gefunden an dem etwas ungewöhnlichen Geschmack: Minervas Kekse waren knusprig, aber nicht zu hart, zu Beginn ein wenig süß, aber nach einer kleinen Weile des Kauens entwickelten sie eine leichte, angenehme Schärfe.

Minerva war ungewöhnlich schweigsam an diesem Abend. Sie schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte.

Sie nippte an ihrem Wein und blickte Severus von der Seite an. Sie saßen nah beieinander. In Severus breitete sich ob dieser Nähe ein wohliges Kribbeln aus und der kleine Schimmer Hoffnung, den er in sich trug, wagte sich wieder ein wenig hervor.

Sonst nie um Worte verlegen, wollte einfach kein richtiges Gespräch zustande kommen.

Severus hatte den Eindruck, dass Minerva ein wenig nervös war.

Um die Stille zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken, wollte er einen Keks essen. Dann konnte er Minerva zumindest eine Freude machen und sie für ihre Backkünste loben.

Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und streckte die Hand nach der Schale aus. Genau in dem Moment als auch Minerva dies tat.

Ihre Finger schwebten über den Keksen in der Luft und berührten sich sanft.

Severus blickte Minerva direkt an, tief in die Augen und er war sich sicher, dass ihm seine Gefühle für diese wunderbare Frau neben sich ins Gesicht geschrieben standen.

Zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte Minerva den Blick jedoch genau so intensiv und auch aus ihren Augen sprach mehr als nur Freundschaft.

Vorsichtig näherte Severus sich ihr, strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange und dann küsste er sie. Zuerst vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, doch schon bald wurde sein Kuss fordernder. Er fuhr mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und Minerva erwiderte den Kuss. Zärtlich.

Severus zog sie in eine Umarmung, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie ihm über den Rücken, die andere ließ sie in seinem Nacken ruhen, so als wollte sie ihn nie wieder von sich lassen.

Er hingegen suchte fahrig mit seinen Händen nach den Nadeln, die Minervas Haare in dem üblichen strengen Knoten zusammen hielten. Mit geschickten Fingern löste er sie, so dass die langen, schwarzen Haare nun schmeichelnd ihr Gesicht umrahmten und ihr fast bis auf die Hüften reichten.

Severus löste sich für einen kurzen Moment aus Kuss und Umarmung und war entzückt von Minervas Anblick. Doch schnell hatte diese ihn wieder an sich gezogen und in einen weiteren aufregenden Kuss verwickelt.

Schließlich begann Minerva, Severus' Robe aufzuknöpfen und ihre Hände über seine Brust und seinen Rücken wandern zu lassen.

Dabei sah sie ihm tief in die Augen.

Severus vergaß alles um sich herum, für ihn gab es nur noch den Augenblick, nur noch sie beide, nur noch Minerva und ihn.

Er fühlte sich großartig, so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Plötzlich stand er schwungvoll vom Sofa auf und Minerva blickte ihn ein wenig verwirrt an, doch er hob sie einfach hoch und trug sie in seinen starken Armen hinüber ins Schlafzimmer.

Vor dem großen Himmelbett mit schottengemustertem Baldachin ließ er sie sanft herunter, hielt sie jedoch weiterhin im Arm, küsste sie.

Sie streifte ihm nun endgültig die schwarze Robe von den Schultern und auch er begann, Minerva langsam auszuziehen.

Gemeinsam und vertieft in sinnliche und leidenschaftliche Küsse ließen sie sich aufs Bett fallen…

Genau so hatte es sich gestern zugetragen und als Severus nun darüber nachdachte und den Abend – die Nacht – noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, stahl sich ein noch breiteres Lächeln in sein Gesicht und der Anblick Minervas ließ dieses Kribbeln, das in seiner Magengegend begann und sich dann in wohligen Schauern über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete, noch intensiver werden.

Zum ersten Mal nach so langer Zeit war er wieder glücklich.

Minerva sah im Schlaf so atemberaubend und faszinierend für ihn aus, dass es ihm ein wenig schwer fiel, den Blick von ihr zu lösen.

Andererseits war Severus aber auch neugierig und so sah er sich nun zum ersten Mal bewusst in Minervas Schlafzimmer um.

Er entdeckte einen antik wirkenden Kleiderschrank an der Wand gegenüber dem Himmelbett, einen Blumentopf auf der Fensterbank, dessen Inhalt verdächtig nach Katzenminze aussah, und ein großes Bücherregal. Severus schmunzelte. Minerva war genau so vernarrt in Bücher wie er selbst. Es gab anscheinend keinen Raum, in dem sie nicht wenigstens ein Buch aufbewahrte.

Vom Bett aus konnte er nicht alle Titel der meist dicken Wälzer im Regal lesen. Doch die Autoren, dessen Namen er entziffern konnte, kamen ihm nicht alle sofort bekannt vor.

Oscar Wilde, Charles Dickens, Ovid, William Shakespeare... Das waren keine Zauberer, das war Muggelliteratur. Severus war hellauf begeistert. Minerva hatte zwar schon erwähnt, dass sie auch einige Bücher der Muggel besaß, aber dass sie ein ganzes Bücherregal nur mit solchen Werken in ihrem Schlafzimmer hatte, war überraschend für Severus.

Doch es freute ihn, denn auch er hatte eine Schwäche für einige Autoren der Muggel.

Ein weiteres, dickes Buch erregte nun Severus' Aufmerksamkeit. Dieses jedoch lag auf Minervas Nachttisch.

Severus konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen.

„Shakespeare", flüsterte er, so leise, dass er selber nicht sicher war, ob die Laute überhaupt seinen Mund verlassen hatten.

Auf dem Nachttisch seiner geliebten Minerva lag doch tatsächlich _Shakespeare's Sonnets_, das gleiche Buch, das einige Stockwerke tiefer auch neben seinem eigenen Bett lag.

Severus war schon seit seiner Jugend, als Lily ihm einst _Romeo und Julia_ geschenkt hatte, fasziniert von Shakespeare gewesen.

Seine Sonette konnte er immer und immer wieder lesen, zahlreiche wusste er auswendig und eines hatte ihn besonders in seinen Bann gezogen. Am gestrigen Morgen noch hatte er es in seiner Ausgabe des Buches aufgeschlagen und auf die Zeilen gestarrt. Lesen musste er es nicht, die Worte hatten sich ihm ins Gedächtnis gebrannt, als er es zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte.

Und nun – ganz plötzlich – erkannte er auch den Grund dafür, dass ausgerechnet dieses eine Gedicht ihn nicht mehr los ließ. Der Grund lag neben ihm, der Grund war Minerva.

Gedankenverloren starrte er sie an. Sonett 130 kam Severus in den Sinn, Zeile für Zeile.

_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun_

Das stimmte. Minervas Augen waren nicht hell und strahlend. Sie waren dunkel, dunkelgrün, wahnsinnig ausdrucksstark und geheimnisvoll. Für Severus wie gemacht, um darin zu versinken.

_Coral is far more red than her lips' red_

Korallenfarben waren ihre Lippen nun nicht gerade, auch nicht besonders voll. Eher fein geschwungen und perfekt dazu geeignet, sich zu einem strengen Strich oder einem wundervollen Lächeln zu verziehen. Und diese Lippen konnten küssen.

_If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun_

Severus hatte ihren Körper gesehen. Er war nicht mehr jung, aber noch immer wohlgeformt und auf ihn wirkte er äußerst anziehend.

_If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head_

Minervas langes, schwarzes Haar breitete sich wirr rund um ihren Kopf über das ganze Kissen aus.

_I have seen roses damasked, red and white_

_But no such roses see I in her cheeks_

Natürlich hatte sie keine rosigen, glatten Wangen. Nicht mehr. Mit seinem Blick folgte Severus den feinen Linien, die sich über Minervas Gesicht zogen. Er entdeckte zahlreiche Lachfältchen rund um ihre Augen und ihren Mund.

_And in some perfumes is there more delight_

_Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks_

Severus wusste, dass sie kein Parfum benutzte. Und er war froh darüber, denn jeder künstliche Duft würde Minervas ganz eigenen Wohlgeruch überdecken, den Severus' feine Nase sofort wahrnahm, wenn sie den Raum betrat, und auch Amortentia, der stärkste aller Liebestränke, verströmte für Severus Minervas Duft.

Außerdem hatte jeder einzelne Kuss, den sie ihm geschenkt hatte, ganz wunderbar geschmeckt. Severus spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln auf der Zunge.

_I love to hear her speak, yet well I know_

_That music hath a far more pleasing sound_

Er musste grinsen. Minerva konnte nicht singen, sie traf keinen einzigen Ton. Als er einmal in ihr Büro platzte, hatte er sie dabei überrascht, wie sie gerade laut ‚Ein Kessel voller, heißer Liebe' von Celestina Warbeck gesungen hatte.

Aber Severus liebte es, Minerva zuzuhören. Nicht wegen ihrer Stimme, sondern vielmehr wegen dessen, was sie sagte. Sie war so unglaublich klug und gerecht.

_I grant I never saw a goddes go_

_My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground_

Minervas Gang war normal, meist energisch, jedoch nicht ungewöhnlich. Aber sobald sie ihre Animagusgestalt annahm, sich in die getigerte Katze verwandelte, wurde er anmutig, dann schritt sie durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, lautlos, stolz, elegant. Minerva: Seine Göttin der Gelehrsamkeit, der Weisheit.

_Y__et, by heaven, I think my love as rare _

_As any she belied with false compare_

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Minerva war nicht perfekt, sie war nicht mehr jung und nicht im klassischen Sinne schön. Doch für ihn gab es kein begehrenswerteres Geschöpf auf dieser Erde. Er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, liebte ihre Art, ihren Humor, ihre Intelligenz, ihren Mut, ihre Entschlossenheit, ihren Dickkopf. Einfach alles an ihr. Minerva.

Severus starrte Minerva noch immer an. Diese regte sich nun leicht und drückte seine Hand. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und suchte Severus' Blick.

Sekunden, die ihm wie Stunden erschienen, vergingen. Minerva lächelte ihm glücklich entgegen.

Severus räusperte sich und rezitierte dann sehr leise mit seiner dunklen, kräftigen Stimme:

„My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;

Coral is far more red than her lips' red.

If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun,

If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.

I have seen roses damasked, red and white,

But no such roses see I in her cheeks;

And in some perfumes is there more delight

Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.

I love to hear her speak, yet well I know

That music hath a far more pleasing sound.

I grant I never saw a goddes go:

My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground.

Yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare

As any she belied with false compare."

Minervas Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und sah dabei in Severus Augen so schön aus, wie nie zuvor.

„Severus", flüsterte sie. „Severus, ich liebe dich auch!"

Stürmisch warf sie sich ihm entgegen, drückte sich fest an ihn und dann versanken sie in feurigen Küssen.


End file.
